


The Colors of Your Eyes

by Exiti_Anima



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And Everyone Has Different Reactions Because Of Course They Do, Artist Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Clint Barton Needs a Hug, Deaf Clint Barton, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everyone is with everyone - Freeform, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, They Take A Minute To Figure It Out Though, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 20:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21167078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exiti_Anima/pseuds/Exiti_Anima
Summary: You can see every color except for the one of your soulmate's eyes, and when you meet them a whole new world of color is opened for you. But, some are missing more than one color in the spectrum due to them having multiple soulmates.That's the case for Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, and Thor. Each have a different story to tell, all are bounded to one fate.OrHow 6 Avengers go through the world lacking the ability to see basic colors, how their life experiences shape their views on soulmates, and how they all find each other.





	The Colors of Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> OOOOH BOY GUESS WHO'S BACK! It's me! Hi! I know I've been gone for a good minute, I apologize for that, but I'm back and better than ever! I have so many new story ideas and I can't wait to share them with you guys! For now, enjoy this one!

Steve Rogers was an artist. 

He loved sketching, painting, shading, anything that had to do with drawing really.

He runs into a few issues with this hobby frequently, though.

He can’t see certain colors.

He knew at least one of them was due to his soulmate, but the other colors were a mystery.

It was integrated into their society, parents tell the story to their little ones constantly, that you’re able to see every color except for the color of your soulmate’s eyes. His mother especially loved telling it to him on days where they were cold and hungry because they couldn't afford luxuries like a heater along with paying for all his medical needs. Her eyes would light up as she told the story, always a different couple but they always got together in the end no matter past challenges they faced, and Steve would practically bounce from his place on the bed as she spun another soulmate tale, excited for the day when he could make his mother's eyes light up like that when he presented his own soulmate to her. 

When he found out that he couldn't see multiple colors, he ran to his mother crying that day. He had only heard of there being one true soulmate for you, so he had thought he was defective <strike>_(more so than he already was)_</strike> and he wouldn't be good enough for his soulmate. His mother had sat him down and explained to him that day that there were rare findings of people with multiple soulmates, but he mustn't tell anyone.

He hadn't understood why she would ask him to not say anything until he got older and found cases of someone having multiple soulmates himself, but those people...

Well, Steve would have to agree with his mother that shouting it to the world that he may have more than one soulmate wasn't a good idea.

He knew for sure his soulmate_<strike>(s)</strike>__<strike>(weren’t )</strike>_wasn’t Bucky _<strike>(and)</strike>_or Peggy, as they could see what he couldn’t, but eventually he brushed it off when it came time to fight in the war.

_He wished one of his soulmates eyes were red on those days._

When he went under, he could only see some of the ocean color. He didn’t know why, scientists were looking into it now, but he had a feeling it might be because one of his soulmates had blue eyes too, but a different shade.

He closed his eyes, apologizing to his soulmates that they won’t be able to see a certain shade of blue, and waited to see what would kill him first.

_The cold or the water?_

* * *

The Red Room insisted perfection.

Perfect fighting skills, top notch manipulation, to live up to their expectations you had to have everything they wanted in a royal flush.

Natasha was that person, the one that had everything they wanted, except for one faulty flaw in her.

Science had advanced exponentially so, and with the advancements came the ability to wear contacts that would allow you to see what color you were missing.

Blue contacts, brown, green, hell even purple was available.

Multi-colored contacts? Not in stock.

They tried, of course, to “fix” her _(endless screaming and scars would follow) _but there’s some things that not even science can reach, for now anyway. Once they realized that they couldn’t fix this flaw of hers, they began to contemplate what to do with her.

Thankfully, she was too much of an asset to get rid of so instead they sent her on missions with multiple contact cases for her to switch out as needed. She needs to get close to a client? Find out what color they can’t see and switch to that contact. In a particular scenery where she needs to see a certain color that she couldn’t see before? Contacts go in.

The blues were annoying, she needed to carry around three blues constantly, but on days she allowed herself a moment of humanity she would wonder what each of her soulmate’s blue would look like on their face. The browns were annoying too, a set of two instead of three, but once again when it didn't interfere with her mission she didn't mind it, the little girl in her loved that even a mundane color like brown could have a noticeable difference enough for there to be two different contacts.

The different colors didn't help her when it came to killing though, only the trained sensation of numbing herself could help with that. She hoped that her soulmates, as messed up as this sounded, weren't regular citizens. She hoped they were spies themselves, or agents even, because at least then they could learn not to fear her, not to judge her, and she might have a chance of being happy with them. She usually squashes those thoughts quickly when they came about, she didn't want to hope for something that could never become true. 

She was sent on a mission, it would be her last mission for the Red Room, and as she heard the sound of an arrow drawing she turned and locked eyes with her soon to be killer. She knew who it was, she had been warned that she was on his radar, and the only thought she had was at least she got another top notch killer like herself to end her life.

Blue filled her vision, and the archer let the arrow fly.

* * *

Clint Barton was many things.

A runaway, a spy, a circus boy, to name a few.

His father hated that he couldn’t tell the blue book from the brown book, and he couldn’t tell if it was grass or dirt just by seeing it, and he especially hated when Clint took out his hearing aids.

Clint ran away eventually and joined the circus, and while he couldn’t see multiple colors that was okay with the rest of them because they were all weird in some way.

When Clint became a SHIELD agent the first thing he told Fury was that _he _certainly couldn’t judge with the one eyepatch and all, and then he was a full time agent on missions.

The lack of multiple colors didn’t hinder his missions much, you didn’t need to see colors to hit a target, and soon he became known as Agent Hawkeye.

Clint Barton was many things, a SHIELD agent among them, but the one thing he was not was a cop out. He did not go back on missions, he didn’t back out of them from nerves, Clint Barton _did not_ hesitate to let an arrow fly no matter the target. Rich, poor, young, old, if you were Hawkeye’s target you were _dead._

On one particular mission he lined up his shot, a young redhead this time, and knew who the target was. Natasha Romanov, a seemingly rogue spy herself who has been killing too many people for SHIELD’s liking.

_Not like that’ll matter soon._

Clint wasn’t surprised that she could sense, or even hear, his arrow notch. He was prepared for this, for her to turn around, and he was prepared to let the arrow fly the moment she did so she didn’t have time to dodge.

What he wasn’t prepared for was for her to turn around and for his vision to be filled with green.

_‘Soulmate.’ _His mind whispered, and he gritted his teeth. Never before had a person slipped his grasp, gotten away alive, no matter who they were. He’s killed _children _before, his reputation was impeccable.

_No matter the person._

Clint let the arrow fly.

He closed his eyes and sighed before climbing down from his position. Walking over to the area where he aimed for, he raised an eyebrow in surprise when he saw the target still standing next to the arrow he embedded next to her head.

“Clint Barton,” He offered, as he yanked out his arrow and put it into his canister. “SHIELD agent and your soulmate apparently.”

“Natasha Romanov, which you probably knew.” She assessed him before frowning. “You didn’t kill me, why? I know your reputation, you don’t let _anyone_ live.”

“I guess you’re my first, in both kills and soulmates.” He offered his hand, which she stared blankly at before looking back up at his face. “Want to help me find the rest?”

She didn’t take his hand, which once again didn’t surprise him, but instead nodded in his direction, letting him take the lead.

Clint Barton was many things, and one of those things happened to be Natasha Romanov’s soulmate.

* * *

Tony Stark knew of soulmates, how could he not.

It didn’t mean he wanted to meet his soulmates, far from really.

People would call him crazy, paranoid even, and he’d smile and say perhaps.

Why wouldn’t he want to see his soulmates? Multiple reasons really one of them being that a soulmate can be used against you, never mind _multiple_ soulmates. Another being that just because you’re soulmates doesn’t mean it can’t be a toxic relationship. Sometimes...

_‘Howard! Howard don’t, that’s our son!’_

_‘Shut up woman! I should of never married you! You’re lucky that it looks good to be married to your soulmate or else you and this parasite would’ve been long gone!’_

_‘Mommy? Mommy, you’re hurt! Leave her alone daddy!’_

It’s just ingrained into people to be bad, soulmate or not.

So instead he threw himself into projects, school, Stark Industries, and one night stands. In the public he kept the obnoxious and rude parts of his personality, leaving out all the parts that made him “a good person” according to Rhodes, and hoped that he would drive his soulmates away if they were watching him.

Some of his one night stands were brown eyed, unless if he got the rare colored eyes, and the rest he couldn’t see due to his soulmates.

He usually stuck to black and red when he wore suits and ties, basic colors that match and looked good together, and eventually the colors got attached to his “Merchant of Death” persona and title. Tony didn’t mind, he learned to brush most things off that the press and public say about him, but he hated it when he returned to Afghanistan, when he vowed to never become the Merchant ever again.

So, he bought all the contacts of the colors he couldn’t see and when he needed to coordinate his outfit he popped a pair of them in to see if the color would look good with the rest of his suits. He didn’t keep them in, the press would be all over him if he came out with green eyes, just long enough to coordinate the colors. The only ones he chanced having in was the pair of brown ones, just because it's not so noticeable unless if someone got in his face which would never happen.

He didn’t bother with going to the movies. Usually if you haven’t met your soulmate and went to the movies, if you didn’t already have contacts in they had special glasses that would allow you to see the color. That wouldn’t work for Tony for apparent reasons.

“I’m about to make those multicolored contacts _myself_ if those scientists don’t do it.” Tony grumbled as he walked with Pepper, who laughed.

“You know you could go and find your soulmates right?”

“Yeah? How do you suppose I do that?” Tony quipped sarcastically, “My soulmates literally encompass the majority of the human population when it comes to eye color, I don’t think I can just go to every person and look at them in the eye to see if I start seeing certain colors. Not to mention Pep, you already know I don’t want to meet my soulmates.”

“An irrational fear, really.” Pepper sighed, and Tony snorted as they walked into the boxing room where Happy was waiting.

“Irrational or not, if I can help it I’m _not _meeting my soulmates.” Tony got ready to box and stepped into the ring. From there, the talk of soulmates washed away as he focused on boxing. 

Until it came back in one wave of negative things said to him.

_‘Not wanting to meet your soulmate? What. A. Freak.’_

_‘You’re a Stark, not a wimp. You’ll meet your soulmate eventually.’_

_'God, you really are fucked up. I thought it was just an act but not wanting to meet the ones met for you?'_

_'Get out of my sight, you make me sick.'_

A tinge of anger, and in the next moment he was apologizing to Happy.

“What the hell was that?!” Happy asked, annoyed but not angry, and Tony felt a flash of guilt as he muttered an apology and excuse.

Before he could get ready again, making sure to control his emotions this time around, Happy was motioning behind him and he turned around to meet the eyes of who Pepper would later tell him was someone from legal.

Even later he would learn who she truly was.

For now, he knew her as Natalie Rushman.

He locked eyes momentarily, and that’s all it took.

His eyes flashed with green, and he knew hers did with brown, and he couldn’t tear his eyes away from her even after she looked away.

“Heads up,” A knock on his head and he turns towards Happy, shock and the beginnings of dread coursing through his veins. “lesson one. Never take your eyes off of-“ A quick kick in the chest and he sent Happy flying back into the edge of the ring. So much for the controlling his emotions thing, that flew right out the window.

The rest of the conversation past in a blur, and the only thing he could think was that he hated the fact he could see the color of Rushman’s eyes.

* * *

Thor was older than any mortal on Earth, having seen and fought more battles than any human soldier would in their life, and he always found their short lifespans both fascinating and pitiful.

_“Only 70 years?”_ Thor remembered asking his mother, who nodded._ “But that’s so...short. How could they possibly find their soulmate in 70 years?”_

_“Humans are very resilient, do not underestimate them son.”_

Thor took those words to heart, and when he met the Man of Iron and Captain of America’s he was glad he did. His first fight with them proved them both to be strong opponents and even greater allies.

When he made eye contact with the one with the shield, he could tell by the blue filling his vision that they were bonded for life. Looking at the heavily armored one, he didn’t see any color fill his vision which he didn’t find surprising.

The odds of meeting your soulmates in one area at the same time seemed unlikely.

Which is why he was astounded when they, the one with the eyepatch called them the Avengers, were all in a room his vision filled with colors and he was especially shocked by Anthony, as Thor was sure he had made eye contact back when he was fighting him in the suit.

He was happy he had found his soulmates of course, they were treasured on Asgard and worshiped here it seemed, but he was disturbed by one factor that remained true for all of them.

They were all human.

That wouldn’t be a problem for the rest of them but for Thor, who had already outlived their meager lifespan and is not dying anytime soon, this saddened him. He would have to see all of his soulmates die, one by one, and he couldn’t help but wish that at least one of his soulmates had been Asgardian.

At least then he would have a soulmate to grow old with.

But, he also knew that the fates chose these specific people for him for a reason and there would be nobody else that could change whatever impact these people will have on him. They may be human, meager humans that can die within a blink of an eye, but they’re fighters and they’ll fight to live and they’ll fight for their loved ones. They live by the code of knights, unintentionally or not, and they fight with their teeth bared and a will to prosper and to keep the light in their eyes alive.

And that’s all Thor can ask for a soulmate really, and he thinks himself lucky to have multiple like that.

* * *

Bruce Banner was always running.

It was a constant state of mind, looking around for military and plotting escape exits that’ll avoid humans as much as possible, and he had the unfortunate pleasure of saying he was used to it.

When he first started out, he would look around and make eye contact with people. When he saw the flash of fear and recognition in their eyes, he realized his mistake.

He wasn’t too sure when the need to keep his head down and avoid eye contact as much as possible changed from the fear of being recognized to the fear of meeting one of his soulmates, but if happened.

The thing is, Bruce was _scared_of meeting his soulmates. Not stage fright fear no, this was deep fear that infested his brain, made his chest tighten just thinking about it, and changed his ways of thinking.

Before, between the lashes given to him by his father and patching said lashes up, Bruce used to dream of meeting his soulmates, having not one but _five _people to love him and care for him. He used imagine what types of blue his soulmates would have, the lighter shade of brown one of them had and the green the other held. Bruce wasn’t confined to one gender so he would often cycle through which gender had which eye color, whether there’d be an almost even split of genders in his soulmates or if there’d be a vast difference in who’s male and who’s female. He didn’t care, to be honest, he just wanted those people to love him wholeheartedly.

Now, though, he hopes he never meets them.

Not because he hates the thought of them or anything! God no, he could never. He just figured that they’re life would be better off without him, since now he can turn into a monster in no time just from a flare of annoyance.

Bruce was a ticking time bomb, and he refused to even allow the possibility of exploding when his soulmates were around.

So instead he ducked his head and avoided eye contact with anyone and everyone, and only looked if he needed to as a doctor. Bruce was determined to never meet his soulmates, not while he was on the run and a danger to society.

That plan flew right out the window, starting with a little girl leading him to the edge of the city to meet Natasha Romanov.

From there, it went downhill. He thought he could get away with just meeting one of his soulmates, but his luck had it so he got to meet all of them.

_All _ _at __the same time_ _._

** _Great_ ** ** _._ **

Two of them were definitely different in greeting him compared to Natasha’s, understandable, wary introduction of herself.

Steve Rogers claimed that the Hulk didn’t matter to him, and that his job at finding the Tesseract was the only word he cared about.

_(And _ _h_ _ere Bruce thought that the good soldier was an honest man. It was a nice try though, lying to him like that.)_

Tony Stark was blunt, which matched up to what Bruce had heard of him, and seemed interested in pushing his buttons and downplaying the monster in Bruce. Tony started out smooth enough, talking about Bruce’s previous works that the scientist himself had thought were long since forgotten, but once he glanced up to meet Bruce in the eyes, making his eyes flash a different shade of brown than his own eyes, he lost all traction of his previous sentence and forced himself to recover quickly by saying the first thing he thought of when it came to Bruce.

Which was the monster.

_(If __he wasn’t_ _sure by __t__he snippets __of __conversations he heard that __i__t __was green, he was now after __listening __t__o Tony_._)_

One thing that genuinely confused him was the lack of fear or even wariness on Tony’s end, inviting him to his lab and even going as far as _shocking_ him unsuspectingly. Bruce had to admit, his soulmate had some bravery with him.

_ <strike>(Or maybe it was stupidity)</strike> _

His other soulmate, Steve, didn’t like this and Tony was quick to get defensive and sarcastic with him. That also confused Bruce, because it didn’t seem like Tony was completely sold on the soulmate idea but yet he was willing to play nice with Bruce.

Why would he act like he wanted to be Bruce’s friend if he didn’t like the idea of soulmates?

With Steve, Bruce could decipher the lie as clear as day and Natasha didn’t bother hiding her wariness but Tony was frustratingly different.

Well, at least he could see all the colors he couldn’t previously see.

Although, given the chance he was sure he would trade not being able to see the colors in return for not meeting his soulmates.

* * *

Steve sighed, letting his stiff muscles relax into the chair as he waited for the food to come out.

It had been a long battle, he almost lost one of his soulmates after meeting them for the first time, but it was over. And he still had all his soulmates with him alive, battered but still breathing.

He smiled at the thought, he had never thought he was going to meet his soulmates. When he came up from the ice he was sure he would never have the chance of seeing the colors he was missing, after all he had been down for 70 years and there was no way any of his soulmates from his time would be alive, but it turned out his soulmates were waiting for him in the future.

“So, we’re all soulmates.”

“Seems so Capsicle.” Mummers of agreements followed after Tony’s affirmation, and Steve’s smile didn’t diminish. Maybe it was the adrenaline from the battle they just had, but Steve would like to think it was due to his soulmates.

Looking at said soulmates, at Thor’s happy but saddened eyes, Natasha’s and Clint’s shared glance, Bruce’s tentative hope and fear, and Tony’s resigned acceptance and set jaw, Steve knew this would be an uphill battle. He didn't know why Thor was sad, or what the shared glance meant, or why Tony and Bruce seemed so against _(or afraid?)_ the idea of them being soulmates, but he was determined to find out.

_This was a battle he was determined to fight for and win._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking on creating a sequel on how they all come together and get over any fears or doubts through out their time together, thoughts? Comments and kudos are loved and appreciated, thank you for reading and hope you enjoyed!
> 
> If you enjoyed it consider supporting me and buy me a coffee on [Kofi](https://ko-fi.com/exiti_anima)


End file.
